


Алмазы Маджере

by fandom Anything Retro 2020 (Anything_Retro)



Category: Dragonlance - Margaret Weis & Tracy Hickman
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don’t copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Minor Character Death, Не для бартера
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25280770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anything_Retro/pseuds/fandom%20Anything%20Retro%202020
Summary: Рейстлин проходит своё Испытание...
Kudos: 19
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Anything Retro 2020 драбблы и мини G - PG-13





	Алмазы Маджере

На маленьком круглом деревянном столике были аккуратно разложены небольшие мешочки. Сидя напротив старика, Рейстлин невольно загляделся на них. Неприятный запах, который он ощутил, когда эльфы потянули крышку люка, исходил явно от этих мешочков. Что же такое в них хранится?

— Интересуешься, верно? — мерзко хихикнул старик. — Твои знакомые маги наверняка не рассказали тебе об этом! О да, Антимодес — известный любитель комфорта! А Теобальд слишком труслив, чтобы поднимать эту тему! К тому же, его откровенность отпугнёт богатых учеников, — и старик снова противно захихикал.

Рейстлин едва удержался, чтобы не поморщиться. Происходящее в этом подвале нравилось ему всё меньше. И хотя он был согласен с характеристикой мастера Теобальда, всё же его покоробило, что какой-то старик уничижительно отозвался о человеке, на учёбу у которого Рейстлин потратил годы. Также он не видел ничего плохого в том, чтобы путешествовать с максимальными удобствами, как Антимодес. Покровитель Рейстлина мог себе это позволить, поскольку имел долю в предприятиях брата-мельника. Сам же Рейстлин надеялся, что благодаря своей магии сможет зарабатывать гораздо больше.

— Я научу тебя пользоваться всем этим! — старик, перестав хихикать, широким жестом обвёл столик. — Таких знаний тебе никто больше не даст! Вот, — он поднял один из мешочков костлявыми пальцами и потряс им в воздухе, — здесь — помёт полевых мышей. С его помощью чёрные маги творят свои самые сильные заклинания! Твои чистюли-наставники даже не упоминали о таком, верно? Если ты хочешь вызвать грозу или смерч — тебе понадобится весь этот мешок, поэтому всегда носи их с собой несколько! Здесь — сушёные тараканы, они для заклинаний послабее. Если ты хочешь, чтобы твой оппонент споткнулся или забыл нужное слово — используй горсть тараканов. Мухи, прихлопнутые твоими ладонями и зажатые в кулаке, позволят тебе читать мысли собеседника. Кусочек тухлой куриной грудки вызовет падёж скота у соседей. Заплесневелый хлеб погубит их урожай на полях. Разумеется, твои мешочки будут источать сильный аромат, — старик снова мерзко хихикнул и подмигнул, — но он — ничто перед тем могуществом, которое ты обретёшь! Итак, продолжаем дальше. Помёт летучих мышей…

Рейстлин, не дослушав, отодвинул стул и поднялся, намереваясь уйти. Старик поднял руку и начал читать парализующее заклинание, но было поздно. Со скоростью, какой Рейстлин не ожидал от себя, он взбежал по ступеням. Крикнув эльфам отойти, он файерболом разнёс деревянный люк в щепки. Миках протянул Рейстлину руку, помогая выбраться из дыры. Ренет стоял в отдалении с горящей свечой в руке.

— Там нет книг, которые вы ищете, — заявил Рейстлин, отдышавшись. — Там только сумасшедший…

Лайам бесцеремонно отпихнул Рейстлина, не дав договорить. Выстрелив из лука в дыру, эльф удовлетворённо усмехнулся, услышав хриплое бульканье. Затем повернулся к остальным:

— За мной. Надо проверить.

Рейстлин, преодолевая отвращение, спустился вслед за эльфами. Старик был мёртв — из его груди торчала стрела. Лайам, как и обещал, попал точно в сердце.

Обшарив весь подвал, эльфы не нашли никаких книг. Рейстлин покинул дом Лемюэля последним и дождался, пока Миках запрёт входную дверь. Мешочки остались в подвале на столе. Рейстлин брёл по пустынным улочкам Гавани вслед за эльфами, совершенно не жалея о гибели старика. Чутьё, передавшееся ему от матери, говорило, что от этого сумасшедшего жди беды, а знания, которые тот посулил, не принесли бы практической выгоды. Зато мерзкий старикан видел Рейстлина насквозь, и тому это не понравилось: молодой маг предпочитал оставаться загадкой для окружающих. А ещё он сравнил его с Карамоном — в пользу последнего, разумеется, и это было так горько! Если бы старший брат владел магией не хуже младшего, то в подвал вместо Рейстлина спустился бы он — как более здоровый и крепкий.

— Здесь мы расстанемся, — бросил Миках Рейстлину на пересечении двух улиц. — Иди куда хочешь, — и он зашагал вслед за своими собратьями, оставив молодого мага в одиночестве.

Рейстлин пожал плечами. Он не сожалел о расставании с эльфами. Вдруг кто-то окликнул его. Обернувшись, Рейстлин увидел Карамона. Брат в полном боевом облачении радостно улыбался ему в свете двух лун — белой и красной:

— Я провожу тебя до гостиницы, Рейст!

— Я и сам прекрасно дойду, — возразил тот.

— Вдвоём безопаснее! — Карамон поднял руки и принялся выпевать заклинание, призванное окутать их обоих защитной оболочкой. На кончиках его пальцев вспыхнули синие молнии.

Рейстлин в ужасе отшатнулся: брат научился колдовать! Так быстро, за одну ночь, а ведь он сам потратил на это годы. «Нет, это иллюзия, — напомнил себе Рейстлин. — Что она значит? Зачем она здесь?» Он нахмурил лоб, размышляя, и вдруг его озарило:

— Вместе мы добьёмся невероятного могущества! Мы обязательно придумаем, как нам объединить мои и твои новые, — он подчеркнул это слово, — способности.

— Ты будешь учить меня? — Карамон расплылся в счастливой улыбке, но тут же, окинув критическим взглядом брата, покачал головой:

— Сначала нам надо поесть и поспать, — и, схватив его за руку, потащил по пустынным улицам.

В уже знакомом Рейстлину трактире братья разделились: Карамон отправился ужинать, а младший близнец, натянув на голову капюшон, прилёг возле огня в общей комнате и закрыл глаза… Проснулся он в одной из комнат в Башне Высокого Волшебства. У изголовья кровати сидел перепуганный Карамон.

— Рейст, ты очнулся! — воскликнул он с облегчением. — Маги сказали, что ты прошёл! Поздравляю!

Слабая улыбка скользнула по губам Рейстлина — на большее у него не нашлось сил. Но его брату этого оказалось достаточно:

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? Хочешь чего-нибудь?

— Пить… — пробормотал Рейстлин охрипшим голосом. — И… — он прислушался к себе, — кажется, есть.

— Не вставай! Я принесу. Тут есть свежий хлеб и какой-то отвар. Маг, который это принёс, сказал, что это восстановит твои силы.

— Ещё воду, чтобы помыть руки и умыться, — напомнил Рейстлин.

— Это здесь тоже есть.

И Карамон пропал из поля зрения Рейстлина. А тот нежился в постели, совершенно не желая шевелиться: настолько Испытание утомило его.

— Ты что-нибудь помнишь? — спросил Карамон, когда брат покончил со скромной трапезой.

Рейстлин задумался. Потом сказал:

— Думаю, что всё.

— Я видел твоё Испытание, — смущённо признался Карамон. — Этот главный колдун меня заставил! Рейст, там, в Гавани — это был не я! Я просто сидел и смотрел в чашу с водой, а потом в ней появился ты! У меня нет способностей к магии. Она — твоё, не моё. Мне вполне хватает моей силы.

«И умения нравиться всем без разбору», — чуть было не добавил Рейстлин, но одумался. Сейчас ему не следовало ссориться с братом.

— То, что ты всё видел — это против правил, — нахмурился Рейстлин. Почему Пар-Салиан разрешил брату стать свидетелем Испытания? Какая тайна скрывалась за столь вопиющим нарушением правил? Сделал ли он, Рейстлин Маджере, правильный выбор, позволив Карамону применить свои магические способности?

— Полагаю, мы наконец избавились от Фистандантилуса? — уточнил Антимодес, когда Пар-Салиан передал ему содержимое Испытания Рейстлина. — Давно было пора! А я говорил тебе, что от этого юного Маджере будет большой толк.

Оба сидели в рабочем кабинете Пар-Салиана и обсуждали результаты испытаний молодых магов, успешно завершившихся в этот день.

— Именно, — подтвердил Пар-Салиан. — Причём в этот раз — навсегда. Отказ Рейстлина повиноваться ошеломил старика, и он не смог защититься от тёмного эльфа.

— Но в остальном план провалился, — Антимодес, впрочем, совершенно не жалел об этом. — Тебе не удалось взять Рейстлина под контроль. И разрушить привязанность близнецов друг к другу.

— Это больше, чем братская любовь! — проворчал Пар-Салиан. — Самая настоящая зависимость! Карамону следует позаботиться о себе, а вместо этого он бегает вокруг брата.

— Тебя так заботит судьба старшего Маджере? В таком случае, почему бы не отправить его вместе с братом? Пусть служит в армии, где Рейстлин будет обучаться боевой магии. Из Карамона получится прекрасный воин, а это весьма актуально в свете грядущих событий, — Антимодес намекнул на возвращение Такхизис. — Вместе с Рейстлином Карамон будет представлять серьёзную угрозу для врага, кем бы тот ни оказался. Братья Маджере — это алмазы, которые требуют огранки. Будет преступлением, если мы их упустим.


End file.
